


He lost Oliver and with him he lost everything...

by LeaBarnes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry deserves better, Death of Oliver Queen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad Barry Allen, Why Did I Write This?, it was supposed to be happy, protect barry and oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaBarnes/pseuds/LeaBarnes
Summary: That was my first story so please don't be mean to me.I hate myself for writing this.





	He lost Oliver and with him he lost everything...

"OLIVER? OLIVER CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Felicity screamed at Oliver even tho everybody knew that wouldn't work.  
"Felicity it won't..."  
"OLIVER?"  
"STOP IT FELICITY! IT WON'T WORK! HE'S DEAD AND BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID SCREAMING HE WON'T COME BACK!"  
"Barry,calm down..."  
"I'm sorry,Diggle but I will not calm down.Just let me alone."  
And with that Barry ran. He didn't know where to go but he ran.  
He stood again at that gorge he stood once before when he found out that Jay was Zoom.  
And he did the same thing as last time. He screamed, but with more feelings. He let everything out. He had a deep hole inside him and he didn't think he could close it again.  
He lost Oliver. He lost the man he loved...The man he loves.  
Sure,he had still Joe,Cisco,Iris and Caitlin.  
But nobody could ever replace Oliver.  
Nobody could ever let him feel the things Oliver let him feel.  
Barry sank on his knees and buried his face in his hands.  
And he cried.   
He lost Oliver and with him he lost everything.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first story so please don't be mean to me.  
> I hate myself for writing this.


End file.
